Tales of Pepi
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: Pepi's tales and advetures through Sinnoh told through his eyes. Loosely based on the events in Pokemon Diamond. Don't expect anything at all. Just don't...


Chapter 1

Master. That was you. Servant, slave. That was I. We were to be nothing more, but that is opinion. We are much more, yet we are not lovers. You are my master and I am your servant. That's how people are supposed to see us. _But..._We are friends. I obey you because I trust you, and I want to follow your commands. We are a team, though you are my master still. You make decisions for my own good, and I respect you for that. You comfort me, cry for my losses. You try to keep me happy, unlike what others consider a master. You snuggle me, and my mere presence makes you smile. I cannot bear calling you master for long. I call you by your name, and you call me by mine. You gave me my name, and made me whole. My name is Pepi, and I call you VV.

VV was laying on me again, giggling as we lay beneath the stars. "You're it!"

"Empoleon!" I responded. It was all I could actually say, but other pokemon understand and so does my trainer to an extent. I really said "No, I'm not!" as I tagged her.

After that, we continued to chase after each other until we were both too tired to get back up.

"The stars are pretty tonight, Pepi." VV mused. "Just like our first night together."

Our first night together? I remember it was if it were an hour ago. Sandgem Town really holds up to its name. It is a gem to VV and me, and there is an awful lot sand there. I think I still might have sand in my feet… er...talons… I honestly still don't know what to call those orange things attached to legs. But anyway… That first day….

I honestly thought it was going to be the worst day of my life when it started. I was terrified, trembling unseen in my Poke Ball. Professor Rowan and his assistant, Lucas, were investigating at Lake Verity, but when they left they had forgotten the suitcase. The very one I was trapped inside. I cried for help with no avail. I just had to live with the fact that this was the end of the line…of being alone at least.

How I had wanted a trainer back then! I was alone, and the professor told me someone would want me. I saw countless pokemon become partners with new trainers. I envied them greatly. Now, I was seeing that go up in smoke because of a careless mistake.

I had heard a voice right then and there, silencing my self-pity. "Now that those guys are gone, we can look at the lake ourselves. There might not be a red Gyarados in this lake, but there has to be something good!"

"Damion! "A second voice called out. "Stop rushing into things! We have to be careful this area is covered in t-"

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Tall grass!" The boy ignored her and started stepping towards me. "What's the worst that can-"

The boy was stopped by a flock of Starlys. They vigorously pecked at him.

"Now you've –Ow! - Done it!-ow!-"The girl hissed at him.

"I'll –ow- hit –ow- them-ow- with this briefcase!" As Damion picked up the briefcase I was trapped in, it fell open, sending my poke ball tumbling into the ground. "Whoa! What are these?"

"Those are poke balls, Stupid. There are pokemon in them…" The girl sighed. A female starly was perched on her head, at least that's where I thought it was…

"Well. Let's use 'um!"

"No! They aren't ours."

"We'll borrow them."

"Fine!" The girl sighed.

"Hey, VV! You like grass types right? There's this awesome Turtwig in here! If you don't take it, I will!"

I gritted my teeth, skipped over again. I knew how it went from here… The girl, VV, would choose Turtwig and her "rival" will take Chimchar to beat her. Luckily, that's not what happened next.

The girl skimmed over the poke balls. "I don't really like Turtwig, and I was never really a fan of fire types. Plus, this thing is adorable! I'm choosing Piplup."

I thought I was hearing things. She had picked me. My dream was one step closer to coming true, but she was "borrowing "me…

My poke ball was thrown. "Go, Piplup!" The trainer sent me out into my first battle. "Pound!"

The battle was extraordinary. My adrenaline pulsed as the trainer told me to land a hit. I occasionally missed, but she understood. This girl had obviously done this before, for she knew how and when to hit. Her hit-before-being-hit strategy pulled through, and we defeated the Starly.

I was having so much fun that I hadn't noticed that Professor Rowan had returned. "Forgot my briefcase…" Was all he said as he turned and left.

"My Turtwig was awesome." Damion declared.

VV sighed, her voice seemed sullen. "He's not _your _Turtwig… He belongs to Professor Rowan, and even though I love this little Piplup, I have to return him." VV petted me.

She loved me. I had started to tear up at that point, for I would never see her again. Boy! Was I wrong or what?

"How do you know that was a professor?"

"Because unlike you, who rush into things, I research."

After VV stopped home and told her mother she was leaving, we battled through Route 201. VV's steps slowed as she approached the Professor's office.

"Professor!" She called. "Professor Rowan!"

"Ah. Hello there. Seems you have taken a liking to Piplup."

"You knew I had Piplup?"

"You two make a good pair. Piplup is yours…"

"Are you freaking serious?!" I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Are you going to nickname him?"

"I've already had a name in mind, Professor…"

Only one thought came across my mind. Don't be a stupid name!

"His name is Pepi." VV smiled as she hugged me.

_My name is Pepi, eh? I like it!_


End file.
